


Chocolate Cream Quatre

by ShenLong



Series: Misuse and Abuse of Food Arc [6]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Fluff, Lemon, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenLong/pseuds/ShenLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a direct sequel to Cheese Treats. Time has passed and Quatre thinks that the other 4 pilots have forgotten about his little *game* with them. In fact, nothing could be further from the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cream Quatre

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the G boy's they belong to Bandai, Sotsu and associated parties. I just borrow them from time to time and return them a whole lot happier ne? Written for pleasure not profit.
> 
> Pairings: 1x4, 2x4, 3x4, 5x4
> 
> The mission, should ShenLong choose to accept it...
> 
> Challenge; The other pilots' revenge on Quatre... Food stuff: Whipped Cream, Chocolate Sauce.  
> Challengers: Mikkeneko (cream); Eliza (chocolate sauce)
> 
> Mission accepted.....
> 
> Written: June 2004 ShenLong.

Quatre kicked off his shoes, pulled his socks from his feet and wriggled his toes in the sand. It felt good. His skin prickled with the heat and sweat, causing his shirt to stick to his back. The moon had not long risen into the night sky and up above, a canopy of stars covered the evening sky. Quatre sighed.

Sitting just beyond the water's edge with the palm trees behind him, the small oasis was a haven for him. It was hard to believe there was a war going on whilst sitting here in the peaceful tranquility, the odd croak of a frog or chirp of a cicada the only music to be heard. The large fronds of the palms were silent, the oppressive heat surrounding everything, even the usually cool night breeze had been warned off.

Swift fingers quickly undid the buttons of the shirt, pulling the vest away first and then shrugging the clinging garment from his shoulders. The pants and underwear followed next and Quatre shivered as the breeze created by his movements drank thirstily of the sweat upon his skin. Now completely naked, he strolled towards the water and began to wade in. The cool liquid lapped against his ankles, calves, thighs, groin and finally abdomen, soothing his heated body and taking away the burning sensation in his skin. As the water deepened so he began to swim, relishing in the feeling of the cool water surrounding him. He floated on his back, watching the stars above him while his mind completely relaxed.

He was miles from anywhere, out in the desert at a little known oasis. Sandrock was hidden in a bunker not five hundred meters away; one of the many bolt holes afforded the Arab by the ever faithful Maguanac core. He'd returned from a mission with minimal damage to the Gundam and none to himself. The Maguanacs would be joining him on the 'morrow, but for now it was just himself, the oasis and the night sky.

And four pairs of hungry, unseen eyes.

With his skin cooled, Quatre slowly swam towards the shore. When his feet touched the bottom so he waded out of the water and back to where he'd left his clothes. He let the heat of the night dry his skin off and then deciding he'd better get some sleep, slipped on his boxers, pants and shirt, leaving the shirt buttons undone. He carried his shoes, socks and vest, and began the trek back along the sandy track flanked by the oasis' vegetation to the bunker, his way lit by the moon's silvery glow. He didn't see the shadow flit out behind him. The first he knew of anyone's presence was when a hand touched his shoulder and fingers found his pressure point, rendering him immediately unconscious.

"Is he still alive?" Duo asked as he bent over the slumped form.

"Yes," Trowa replied.

"Will he be out long?" Wufei asked.

"Long enough," Heero stated and bent to scoop the unconscious form into his arms. "Let's get moving, we don't want him waking up before we're ready."

Duo gave a maniacal laugh. "This way, lover. The gear's all stashed over here."

~ * ~ 

Quatre moaned softly as he came to. He was completely disorientated for a moment and shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Where the hell am I?_ The last thing he remembered was swimming in the large pool of the oasis. Then he'd collected his clothes and begun to walk back to the bunker. _What happened?_

_Someone had grabbed him; from behind._

A gentle breeze sprang up and Quatre shivered, that's when he became fully aware of his current situation. He was still outside, still at the oasis, just on the verge of where the vegetation met with the sand leading to the shoreline. He was on his knees, legs spread and restrained between two palm trees. His arms were similarly bound... and he was totally naked.

He shivered again and moaned once more, a little louder this time. _Why am I here? Who has done this to me?_ His head swiveled around as he heard footsteps approaching and he tried to peer through the darkness to see who it was, but the moon slipped behind a cloud. Before his retinas had a chance to adjust to the darkness, someone slipped behind him and placed a blindfold over his eyes. Now deprived of his sight, Quatre could only pray to Allah that he wouldn't be hurt. There was more rustling in the undergrowth and Quatre tilted his head, trying to distinguish the sounds.

He jumped when a hand smoothed over his back, only to have another run over his chest.

"What have we here then?"

The voice was soft, husky and distinctly American.

"Duo?" There was no reply.

Fingers ran down his spine, pausing at his tailbone to tease. Goosebumps rose on his flesh. Those fingers skimmed across his buttocks and dipped along the inside of his thighs.

"Mmm... nice." This voice was deeper, more European.

"Trowa?" Still no reply. His body tensed, all nerves alert and on stand-by, not knowing if there was to be another touch or where it would come from. He jumped when his cheeks were pulled apart and cool fingertips explored his crevice, teasing his tight hole.

"Ripe for the taking." This time the tone was definitely oriental.

"Wufei?" When no answer came, he wasn't disappointed. He jerked though when a hand cupped his sac and began to fondle his balls. The touch soon moved to his rapidly hardening cock, stroking and coaxing the length to full hardness.

"Very impressive." The slightly nasal tone hit his eardrums.

"Heero?" He didn't expect a reply and didn't get one either.

"I think he's ready."

"No, not quite."

There was the further sound of rustling and then something soft was pushed over the head of his penis and to the base where it was tightened. Then he felt a couple of straps pass around his sac and snug against the tender skin, effectively binding his genitals and preventing his release.

"Now he's ready."

It was Duo's voice; he'd recognize that seductive tone anywhere. His heart began to race, blood thundered in his ears whilst a cold sweat broke out on his skin. _Shit! They are still mad at me for the stunt I pulled a few weeks back at the safe house._ Quatre clearly remembered the evening's activities where he'd indulged in his little fantasy and shared his love of cheese with all four pilots. _Damn!_ Seeing as how the days then weeks had passed without any attempt at revenge , Quatre had thought that the other pilots had forgiven and forgotten about the incident. He'd begun to relax, let his guard down and now he'd been caught and he only had himself to blame.

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_ How the fuck was he going to get out of this? He hadn't a clue what they intended to do to him; all he could hope for was that it wouldn't involve a lot of pain. He didn't do pain too well, in fact he was allergic to it; he tended to break out in cuts and bruises. He hoped the other four weren't into torture either and would kill him quickly. Idly he wondered if the flamingos that resided at the oasis were carnivorous.

"Umm... Guys? Can we, errrr... Talk about this? I meant to apologize, really I did, but I've had mission after mission and all and... well... "

"You talk too much."

Quatre whimpered and went to open his mouth again, he figured his oral skills were about the only thing that would get him out of this mess, but as he went to speak so a set of lips descended upon his own, effectively blocking out any words. A tongue pushed forwards forcing him to open his mouth and accept the intruder. He wasn't sure who was kissing him, the blindfold doing its job perfectly. _Probably Wufei,_ his mind thought given the slightly spicy flavor, _or maybe Heero._ He moaned softly as a pair of hands began to run up the inside of his thighs, the hairs on his arms and legs stood up as the goosebumps made a second appearance.

He shivered.

With his sight denied him, his other senses went into overdrive. Touch, taste, audio and small became enhanced, he was acutely aware of every nerve ending in his body, the movement of the air against his skin, the sounds of bodies moving quietly around him. Their scent permeated his nostrils and the taste lingered on his lips as his invisible seductor left him breathless.

Fingers traced again along his inner thighs and upwards, this time they continued right up to the juncture of his spread legs and ran teasingly over the tender patch of skin behind his balls. He moaned and rocked a little. More touches graced his skin, this time on his chest, smoothing over the flawless skin to pause at his nipples and tease them, pinching and twisting, drawing them into hardened peaks.

Lips returned to his and caught the soft moans while his nipples were assaulted by another tongue. The fingers between his legs slid upwards to investigate his cleft and sent his nervous system into overdrive. Then all touch was gone. He was left, literally hanging.

"Ahhh..…" he moaned. "Please."

He heard a soft chuckle and then the unmistakable sound of an aerosol can being shaken. He tensed, unsure of what to expect. He jumped when a cold substance sprayed over his cock.

"You might like cheese, Quatre, but we all prefer whipped cream." The words were breathed over his ear. _Trowa? Or maybe Wufei?_ Quatre wasn't sure which one had spoken. Then all thought left his head as someone's tongue began to lick at what he assumed was whipped cream on his cock.

"Ahhh..." he moaned.

He swayed in his bonds as a mouth and tongue worked the length of his shaft, from the tip to where the pliant cock ring cinched his need. Another mouth sealed itself over his lips and a tongue caressed his nipples. Quatre thought he was going to pass out with all the stimulation to his already highly aroused body. Just when he thought he had reached his limit, he felt his buttocks parted again and fingers tracing the dip of his cleft, pausing to tease his entrance yet again.

"Oh, Allah," he moaned around the tongue that was currently doing its best to massage his tonsils. He didn't have a clue whose lips he was kissing, whose mouth was laving his nipples, whose fingers teased his crevice or who was sucking on his cock. All he knew was that it felt good... really good.

Then it got better.

His mouth was left bereft but the assault on the rest of his body continued. Now with his mouth free he could moan, pant and beg at will. And he unashamedly did all three. His cheeks were pried apart even more, the finger still stroking and teasing his furrow; then the fingers were gone although his bottom was still spread wide. Something cold drizzled along his cleft, then he heard the unmistakable sound of the can being shaken again and he shivered. As the cool cream was sprayed liberally along his cleft, he yelped and thrust forward, forcing his cock deeper into the mouth that was suckling on it and causing the teeth to nip his chest.

"Nnn..." he moaned. "Cold."

"Don't worry; you'll soon be warmed up." It was Duo's voice that spoke.

"Mmm... I like a little chocolate sauce with my whipped cream." That was distinctly Heero's voice and Quatre shuddered at the lustful tone to it. He had a fair idea of what Heero wanted to do. 

He wasn't disappointed.

The warmth of the tongue that licked along his cleft was a stark contrast to the cool cream and chocolate sauce. He squirmed and wriggled under the oral attack and then realized that that was a bad idea as it pushed his aching cock deeper into the mouth of whoever was sucking him off.

"Ahhh..." he panted. "Oh, Allah, feels so good. Please, please let me come, I can't, I can't take much more of this."

"He talks more than you, Duo," Wufei's voice said.

From the powers of deduction Quatre figured that with Heero rimming him and Duo holding his cheeks apart that it must be Trowa who was sucking on his cock. His powers of deduction though said to hell with trying to figure it out, just relax and enjoy it.

"Can you suggest something to shut him up then? I know what Heero does to me to keep me quiet, maybe it will work on blondie."

With the blindfold firmly in place, Quatre couldn't see the wink and suggestive nod that accompanied Duo's words to Wufei. A moment later though he knew exactly what they had in mind. There was movement in the air and then something large, blunt and sticky sweet brushed against his lips.

His mouth opened automatically.

As the thickness penetrated his mouth so the various different flavors invaded his taste buds. There was the rich, sweet taste of chocolate mingling with the musky spicy taste of Wufei. While normally not one for sweet treats, Quatre couldn't help but think how the chocolate sauce tasted better on Wufei than the cheese had. Hungrily he sucked on the swollen length, enjoying the mix of flavors. He wasn't sure where all this was going and all he could do was hope and pray that when the four had extracted their revenge that they would at least leave him alive.

He didn't ponder the thought for too long though as Heero's tongue pressed deep into his entrance. _No wonder Duo seemed so loud at times. This was unbelievable!_

As Quatre moaned around his length, the vibrations traveled along his nervous system and sent Wufei soaring even higher with pleasure.

Trowa released Quatre's cock from his mouth and gave the weeping head a soft kiss and gently rubbed the swollen sac.

Quatre mewled around his mouthful.

"Hurry up, Heero. The rest of us want a piece of his ass too," Trowa growled.

"Don't worry, Tro. You'll get to fuck him. Heero's just making sure he's all nicely wet for us," Duo responded seeing as how Heero's mouth was otherwise occupied.

Quatre swallowed. _Did I heard right? They are all going to fuck me?_ His silent question was soon answered.

Duo ran a hand along Quatre's back, feeling the muscle shiver under his touch. "That's right, Quatre. You fucked each and every one of us so I think it's only fair that we all get to fuck you in return."

Quatre moaned. _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ He could only hope his ass could take it and fervently prayed they would stretch him well.

"I take it you're a virgin, Quatre?" Duo purred.

"Mmmph."

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Duo chuckled. "Wufei, would you kindly remove your dick from blondie's mouth so he can talk?"

Wufei grunted in annoyance but complied anyway, easing himself out of the Arab's hot cavern.

"Now, what was that you said, Quatre?"

"I said, yes, I am a virgin." Quatre whispered the words and felt his whole body blush with the revelation and for the first time he was glad of the blindfold so that he couldn't see the looks of ridicule his fellow pilots must be giving him, nor let them see the embarrassment in his eyes.

A gentle hand ran over his bound arms. "Then we will be gentle with you, Quatre." Trowa's voice was soft in his ear.

Heero's tongue left its worship of Quatre's rear, the Sandrock pilot giving a sigh of both relief and disappointment. Heero was really good at that! His body swayed slightly as he was deserted by his companions but he didn't fret as he knew they were still close, he could feel the air move as they did whatever it was they were doing. He heard the shaking of the can again and tensed a little, his ears picked up as low conversation was carried out around him.

"You can't use that!"

"Yes, I can, it will be fine."

"We have to use something otherwise we will hurt him."

"Well, if someone hadn't forgotten the lube."

"I thought you were bringing it."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Just shut up all of you. The cream and sauce should do the job, not to mention Heero's saliva that's already there."

"I hope so."

"Trust me."

"The last time I did that I ended up with singed pubes and burn marks to my..."

The sudden silence was filled with the sound of crickets chirping, then a discrete cough.

"Too much information, Yuy."

"Shall we get back to the task, or rather the ass at hand?" Duo's voice chirped, covering the embarrassing moment.

"Fine, but don't blame me for friction burns."

"Well, I'll take him first if you like, then his passage will be really slick for the rest of you with my cum filling him."

"Don't flatter yourself, Maxwell."

Quatre tried the restraints again, thinking maybe he didn't want to stay around for the fun after all, but his struggles alerted the other pilots to his escape attempt.

"Trying to leave before the party starts?" Trowa's voice ghosted over the shell of his ear.

"Now that's not fair," Heero's voice came from the opposite side to Trowa.

"Pay back is going to be so sweet," purred Duo from behind.

"Especially since all we have for lube is chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

There was a pregnant silence.

"I do believe your boyfriend is getting a sense of humor, Trowa," snickered Duo.

"I suggest you get on with it, Maxwell, before I tie you up as well," growled Wufei.

"Oh, promises, promises."

"Trowa, prep him; Chang, leave my lover alone. Only I'm allowed to tie him up; Duo, stop eating the chocolate sauce." Heero's voice left no room for argument.

Quatre felt something thick and sticky trickle along his cleft again and then a finger rubbed the substance around his entrance before penetrating the tight hole. His hips jumped in reflex.

Trowa was thorough but gentle in his preparation of the Arab, thoroughly stretching the muscle and driving Quatre mad with desire.

Trowa's fingers left his passage and he shuddered as the sound of the shaking can reached his ears. The cool touch of the cream to his rear didn't startle him as much this time, then he heard Duo's evil snicker and immediately tensed. He felt the nozzle of the can push against his loosened hole; a small cry escaped his lips as Duo sent a stream of the cool cream inside his channel.

"There you go, Quatre. I've creamed your channel for you," Duo sniggered.

Quatre could only gasp; the meeting of the heat of his passage and the cold of the cream sending shivers through his body. Then the cream began to melt and trickle out of his anus and down his thighs. 

"Who's first?"

"Are we going in numerical order? Reverse numerical order? Or the order in which he fucked us, which is the same as the numerical order so I guess that's a moot point. Or shall we draw straws?" Duo quipped.

"Why don't you just toss a coin, or run a raffle, Maxwell?" Wufei snorted.

"Ohh, testy."

"This is ridiculous," stated Trowa. "You're all carrying on like a bunch of kids. He's not a piece of meat you know."

Quatre felt the hand press gently on his back than something slick rub along his cleft.

"Pass me the cream, please," Trowa asked.

"Looks like Trowa beat us all to it," Duo's voice snickered.

The sound of the can was heard before strong hands pulled his cheeks apart again and something large began to press insistently at his tight hole. Quatre moaned and squirmed as the thick head pushed carefully past the barrier and began to enter his body, forcing the muscle to part and permit the intruder access into his virgin channel. There was a burning sensation at first but nothing too painful. He moaned again as he was filled, sensitive inner tissues opening up and allowing the blunt head to stroke along velvet walls. Quatre was in one way pleased that it was Trowa who was his first. The tall, quiet pilot had a natural inner calm about him, radiated serenity and Quatre knew instinctively that Trowa would be gentle with him.

Entering slowly and carefully, Trowa bit his lip as the exquisite torture of entry threatened to overwhelm him. Quatre's body was reluctant at first to give up its treasures, but once it had accepted the inevitable it opened up to him, welcoming him deep inside. The heat was incredible, the tightness overwhelming and it was perfect. Once he'd seated himself completely, he paused and waited patiently for the channel to adjust to his size.

Quatre panted, his skin flushed pink. _Oh, Allah, he felt so full._ The throbbing gradually eased as his body compensated for the intrusion and he gave an experimental squeeze of his passage. The muscles rolled and rippled around the shaft buried inside his sheath, exciting him in a way he'd only dreamed.

Feeling the tenseness beginning to dissipate, so Trowa began his withdrawal. He pulled out slowly, feeling the grip of the warm, moist walls as they tried to hold on to his disappearing cock. When he'd pulled out as far as the head, he thrust his hips forward again, pushing the tender tissue aside as he sought out Quatre's prostate. The more he moved; the more accommodating Quatre's sheath became. Slowly but steadily Trowa built a rhythm, in, out, in, out, the tempo rising a little as the act continued.

Duo watched, his hungry eyes devouring the scene eagerly. His own cock ached and throbbed between his legs; he reached down and began to fondle himself, needing some form of stimulation to his eager flesh. He felt Heero move behind him and run a teasing finger along his cleft.

"Getting a little turned on, are we?" he murmured as his finger circled Duo's tiny entrance.

"Mmmm... Who wouldn’t?" Duo stated and pushed back against his lover's teasing digit.

Thrusting steadily, Trowa could feel the heat of his orgasm building in his gut.

Wufei shifted in front of the bound 04 pilot and grasped the restrained cock that blushed red with need. He rubbed his thumb across the tiny slit, spreading the droplets around and teasing the organ.

"Please," moaned Quatre.

"What do you want?" Wufei responded.

"Let me come."

"Ahh.. I think not."

"Please, I need to."

"Patience. You will get to come... Eventually."

Quatre groaned and then cried out as Trowa found his sweet spot. Stars danced in his head and his body convulsed, the tight leather cock ring and bindings to his sac the only thing containing his release from leaving his body.

When the tip of his cock brushed against the gland and sent Quatre's world white so the channel that surrounded Trowa squeezed tight. Unable to hold back any longer Trowa pushed his hips forth, sinking as deep as he could and let his orgasm take him. His cock swelled and pulsed as jets of fluid left his body to be swallowed by Quatre's channel.

Wufei watched his lover's face contort with pleasure as he reached his release. To Wufei it was an exciting, arousing picture. The look of pure bliss as the body tightened and shuddered was one he could appreciate until the end of his days.

Trowa slumped forwards over Quatre's back, body twitching as he rode the last waves of his orgasm, beneath him the blonde trembled with the need to find his own release, Wufei's gentle stroking of his cock not helping his cause any.

Trowa recovered enough and slipped his softening organ from inside the Arab, smiling as he saw the mixture of cream, chocolate sauce and semen dribbling out of the hole. He changed places with Wufei and pressed a kiss to the bruised lips of Quatre. "So sweet,' he murmured.

Quatre didn't get a chance to reply; Wufei had spread him open and positioned himself at the leaking hole, then pushed deep, entering the blonde with one quick forward thrust. The torment began again for Quatre, once more he was filled with a heated shaft, once more the friction along his walls was tantalizing, teasing him mercilessly. He knew it had to be Wufei who was fucking him now. The steady methodical strokes reminded him of how precise Wufei was when doing his Katas, besides, he could hear Duo off to the side moaning quietly which meant Heero must be pleasuring the American.

Wufei groaned as the heat and tightness gripped his shaft. He knew he wasn't going to last long, the teasing and the build up had all been too much for him, and now the freshness and warmth of Quatre's passage would see his release come quickly. Feverishly he began to thrust his hips, plunging into paradise and then leaving the haven only to return seconds later.

Trowa's hand disappeared between the 04 pilot's spread thighs and rubbed over the hardened sac, Quatre's balls swollen and prominent against the bindings that held his orgasm at bay. Fingertips ghosted over the silky skin, teasing and tormenting with their feather touches.

Feeling his release building to the point of no return, Wufei welcomed it. His body drew taut as his seed flowed from his tightened balls along his shaft and spurted from the tip, adding to the mix already occupying Quatre's channel.

"C'mon, 'Fei. You've had your justice; stop hogging him and let the rest of us have a go."

Wufei cracked open an ebony eye. "Always whining, Maxwell." But he pulled out of the blonde's passage none the less.

Quatre couldn't help the small wince as Wufei left his body. He was beginning to feel a little sore but nothing too painful... yet. The gentle hand that had been caressing his sac also left him and he whimpered, "Please."

"Not yet, Quatre. You made all of us wait for our release; you pushed us to the edge and left us hanging. Now it's your turn to suffer."

Funny, Quatre didn't think that Heero would be... vindictive?

There was movement again as someone ran a teasing finger along his cleft, pausing to finger the leaking hole. Cool air whispered over his anus as his cheeks were spread for the third time but he didn't have any time to think as the head of his cock was coated in cream again and an agile tongue began to lick enthusiastically. His body was consumed with pleasure and he guessed it was Heero fucking him this time, each stroke perfectly executed, angled just right to connect with his prostate time and time again. The pre-cum trickled from his cock to mix with the other cream that adorned the head, only to be licked away. He assumed it was Duo who now nursed at his groin.

"Ahhh... Nnn..." His usually eloquent tongue deserted him momentarily as his brain shut down all unnecessary functions and chose to operate on minimal power, concentrating all its efforts on enjoying the pleasure currently short circuiting his system. Quatre knew he was going to hell; nothing this sinfully good would ever be available in heaven.

Heero's cobalt blue eyes were glazed with lust as his hands gripped Quatre's hips to hold the Sandrock pilot steady as he pounded into that sweet ass. Despite Wufei and Trowa having already staked their claim, the passage was still extremely tight. The deposits the other two had left made his advance and retreat much easier, acting as a natural lube. He dropped his gaze to watch his length slide in and out of that milky ass. With each appearance of his cock he smirked, noting the mixture of melted cream, chocolate sauce and semen, knowing his own would soon be added to the mix. Heero groaned as he felt his balls beginning to tighten, the visual stimulation proving his downfall and he felt his perfect control beginning to slip.

Duo cleaned all the cream from Quatre's cock, enjoying the mingling flavors in his mouth. He blew lightly over the nearly purple head and then backed off, wanting to watch his lover take the blonde and reach his climax. He shift to kneel behind Heero and began to run his fingers along the crevice of Heero's ass, pausing to tease at the small puckered hole.

"Ahhh..." Heero panted as his climax began to unfurl in his belly.

Trowa and Wufei watched the scene before them, snuggled in each other's arms under a palm tree.

With Duo's fingers teasing his ass, Heero couldn't hold his release any longer. With a keening cry he fell over the edge into nirvana, thrusting himself as deep as he could get into Quatre's very moist channel. 

Duo wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, partially supporting him as he shot his load. Soothingly he rubbed his hand along Heero's back, excited by the trembles and jerks passing through the Wing pilot's body as he rode his orgasm to the end.

Slumping, Heero closed his eyes and drew in several shaky breaths before pulling his softening cock from within Quatre. "Your turn," he whispered to Duo as he found the strength to move aside and let the American take up position.

With a grin that would surely have set alarm bells ringing in Quatre's head had he seen it, Duo slithered between Quatre's legs. He spread the cheeks before him and gazed down at the gateway to heaven and the juices it was leaking. He scooped some into his hand and spread it along his length. "You're looking a little full there, Quatre," he snickered. "But I think there's still enough room for a little more *topping*"

Quatre moaned. He hoped he would still be able to walk properly tomorrow, the Maguanac's could ask some very embarrassing questions. He also prayed he wouldn't have a mission for a few days either, he was definitely going to need some down time. Speaking of down, he wondered rather frustratedly if his captors were ever going to let him come. His cock was so swollen it was becoming painful and he was sure his balls were turning blue; and not from the cold either. 

Carefully Duo slid inside the well lubricated passage. Despite the slickness from the cream, chocolate and semen that coated the inner lining, Duo could still feel the heat and ripple of the Arab's passage. The firm grip of the velvet walls reminded him yet again how much he enjoyed playing seme. While Heero usually took that role in their relationship and Duo didn't mind in the least being the uke, he still savored the times he got to bury his own cock in exquisite tightness. As he sank to the hilt his eyes closed and a hiss of pleasure escaped his lips. Taking a firm hold of his control and vowing to make this last as long as possible he slowly began to withdraw, pulling back and watching until only the crown remained seated inside. Then with a low groan, he pushed back in only to withdraw again seconds later.

Trowa and Wufei continued to watch the action, wrapped in each other's arms, sated and enjoying the entertainment. Although neither would admit to it, they were both wondering if they would ever get to enjoy the Sandrock pilot again.

Duo began his assault with gusto, building his rhythm and tempo steadily and seeking Quatre's prostate as often as he could. So absorbed in his pleasure he forgot about Heero until a finger probing his ass reminded him that the Japanese boy had a remarkable recovery time and was still around. The finger pressed against his hole and he eagerly pushed back on to it as he pulled from the blonde's body. The finger followed his forward movement as he sank back into 04 and then stayed immobile as he withdrew and pushed back, effectively impaling himself. Duo moaned. At this rate he wouldn't last for too much longer.

"Please..." Quatre panted. He was desperate now; his body had been teased and tormented to the point where he was sure he would die from the overload. He needed to come and come badly. "Please..." he cried out again, "Oh, Allah, please," he sobbed.

Trowa and Wufei both moved together. The Arab had suffered enough.

"I'm close," Duo said in between thrusts and pants. "Release the restraints and let him come, I think he's earned it."

Wufei prepared to kiss Quatre's lips while Trowa reached between those legs and began to remove the straps snugged around Quatre's swollen balls. Once the sac was freed, Trowa rubbed carefully, easing any pain and ensuring the blood flow to the hardened scrotum.

"Ahhh... Nggg..." Duo cried as the fire in his belly snaked forth and exploded from his cock, a shower of sparks lighting behind tightly closed eyelids. His hips jerked reflexively as his climax flowed through and out of him, filling Quatre's already soaked channel.

As Duo reached his end so Trowa released the leather cock ring and dropped it to the ground. Knowing the blonde was about to lose all control he ducked his head and opened his mouth, taking all of Quatre's swollen length into his mouth and sucking hard.

The flood of warmth from Duo's cum in his backside caused Quatre to scream. He felt swift fingers release his cock and balls from their prison as his mouth was plundered. Then his penis was engulfed in a warm, wet heat and suction brought his torment to an end. He screamed again as his fluid was literally sucked from his body, the intensity of his climax taking the last of his reserves from his strung out frame. He surrendered, not only to his climax but also the overwhelming force of it. 

He blacked out.

The four pilots felt the fifth member of their group slump in his bonds and quickly sought to steady him. Trowa released the satisfied organ from his mouth, licking his lips as he did so. Duo pulled from the thoroughly saturated passage as Heero withdrew his finger from inside Duo. Wufei grabbed the blonde's shoulders as he slumped into unconsciousness.

"We didn't kill him, did we?" Duo asked, concerned from his place in Heero's arms where he was still recovering himself.

"No, he's just passed out from the intensity of it all, I'd say," replied Wufei.

"He certainly tastes nice."

"Hn, we should get cleaned up," stated Heero looking at the smears of cream, chocolate sauce and other unmentionable liquids adorning all of their bodies.

~ * ~ 

Quatre awoke to the faint sounds of the oasis. He blinked. His brain began to work as he processed information. He was in a warm bed, inside the bunker. He could have sworn he'd been outside. He frowned as he thought. He didn't remember coming into the bunker or going to bed last night, the last thing he remembered was swimming in the oasis and then walking back towards the hideout. He rubbed his eyes. He could have sworn he'd been grabbed and tied up by his fellow pilots and fucked silly. He lifted the bedclothes and looked down. He was wearing his loose cotton pajama pants. He lifted the waistband and peered inside. He was clean; his soft cock nestled against the thatch of blonde hair. "It must have been a dream," he said out loud and then went to shift from the bed. He winced as soreness in his rear end made its presence clearly known. "Maybe it wasn't a dream," he muttered. Only one way to find out. He slipped from the bed and headed back out to the oasis, following the track that led from the bunker to the water's edge. No matter how hard he looked there wasn't anything, anything at all to say that something had taken place there other than the usual trek along the track.

Quatre stood and stroked his chin as he mulled over the thoughts. Maybe he had dreamed it after all, and then maybe he hadn't. He guessed he would never really know. There was no sign of any of the other four pilots nor any indication that anyone other than himself had been here in the last twenty four hours. Still puzzling over the events, Quatre walked back to the bunker and his room to get dressed, the Maguanacs would be arriving soon. He entered his room and went to get his clothes. He dropped them to the bed and froze. Sitting in the middle of his pillow was a can of whipped cream... and a note.

Carefully he picked up the piece of paper, ears straining for any sound that shouldn't be there. He heard nothing. Opening the note he read the words and a smile graced his lips. He had been forgiven, the other four bore him no malice. He read the words again just to be sure.

_'Quat,_  
It's more fun when you can actively participate. Next time we meet, you had better be hard, naked and willing to share.  
01, 02, 03, 05.' 

Quatre found he suddenly liked chocolate sauce and whipped cream as much as he liked cheese. 

~ Owari ~


End file.
